Alone Time
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: My first BBRae, so cut me some slack. This is the same story that can be found in Titan's Oneshots, my story in the Robstar tag. Actual summary: When everyone leaves BB and Raven alone at the tower, the discover something .


**I've always kind of shipped BBRae, but I've never attempted something for them, so I don't know their characters very well. Wish me luck!**

"You'll be gone all day!?" Beast Boy whined.

"Sorry BB, but they're having some technical difficulties down in Steel City."

"My apologies, Beast Boy, but we have been planning this for sometime."

"Sorry Beast Boy, but she's right. We've put this off for awhile."

Beast Boy slumped his shoulders. He swiveled his head towards Raven, who was sitting on the couch reading.

"Are YOU going anywhere?"

"No."

"Yes!" He smiled. At least he wouldn't be alone.

Starfire waved to him as she and Robin walked out the door hand in hand. Cyborg fist-bumped before he left.

The moment after everyone left, though, feelings of boredom and loneliness swept over him. What was he supposed to do? He beat his new video game, And Cy couldn't play with him. He wasn't hungry, and he didn't feel like training. He sat on the couch, on the far right of Raven. He found himself staring at her. She bit her lip every so slightly as she turned the page, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She made a soft hum whenever she saw something interesting.

'_I guess she's kinda cute.'_

He shook his head. He shouldn't think like that. Especially when she was very capable, and usually willing, to kill him.

She lifted he eyes up from her book. "Why are you staring at me?"

He jumped. "OH! I was staring? Totally didn't notice! Haha, dude, sorry! Ha...ha..ha..."

She shook her head and went back to her book. He shook the back of his head.

_'Since when did I think 'a Raven like that?'_ he wondered.

He was still staring at her, wondering how she was being so darn cute.

She caught him again. She closed her book. "Are you going to keep staring at me?"

He blinked. He scoot forward, until he was right next to her she got in close to her face, a pondering look on his.

"Ya' know, you're cute. Like, pretty."

Her cheeks became ever so slightly pink. It felt...nice, when he said that. She turned away, like she would ever let him know that.

"Where'd that come from?" she asked, trying to keep her voice monotone.

"I dunno, it just hit me. What is it?"

She stood up. "H-How should I know?" She replied, her voice cracking a bit.

He transformed into a hummingbird, and flit around her face. She swat him a few times. "Get out of my face-"

She swat him and caught him off guard. He transformed back, and they fell over. He landed on top of her, arms over her head.

"Woah, sorry."

He looked down at the girl beneath him. She had one eyes closed, and her short purple hair was sprawled out. Her cloak had fallen over one shoulder, and her legs were twisted. She wasn't cute now, she was...hit.

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"You're kinda hot, Raven."

She couldn't keep her cheeks in check, and they turned pink. "Uhh..."

He grabbed her wrists and started getting closer to her face. "Like, woah."

"...Beast Boy?" she whispered. She hated herself for it, but she wanted him to get closer.

"Raven..."

"Greetings! We forgot The necessary mo-"

Starfire looked at them on the floor, faces inches away from each other. She turned beet red. "Oh. My apologies. You may continue."

Raven blinked, and pushed him off. "We weren't...I wasn't...he didn't..."

"We were totally about to."

"No."

"Like, yeah!"

"No."

"Dude, we did."

"No, didn't."

Starfire just grabbed the money she came for and flew out. She had learned that when lover's have a spat, it's best to leave them alone.

"Why is it bad!." BB continued.

"Because..."

"Because why, Raven?"

He seemed serious. Like it really hurt that she didn't want to kiss him.

"Because we are...teammates."

"Starfire and Robin."

"I'm older than you."

"By like a year and a half!"

She looked down. Embarassment and saddness were not emotions she felt often, and she understood why. It felt terrible.

"Because...it would probably be bad."

"Wha? No."

"Yes."

"It's my turn to say no and be right. No, it wouldn't suck."

"How do you know..."

"I'll show you."

Her head shot up. "Wait-"

It was too late. He had placed a feather light kiss on her lips. She froze.

"There, see, fine." He grabbed her hand. "I know what happens When you're scared, and I'm scared to see what happens when you're sad."

He smiled widely, and she let out a quiet, breathy chuckle. His smile only grew wider. It was almost impossible to get her laugh, especially him.

"Can I do it again?" he asked quietly. She gave him a small nod. He leaned forward again and gave her another kiss, putting more pressure on her lips. They pulled away, their eyes meeting.

"Woah."

"..."

"I see why Rob and Star like that so much."

"...I guess."

"Do you want to try and understand it again?"

"...yes."

As they kissed again, Beast Boy realized that being alone with Raven wasn't bad at all, rather, it was something his lips would never forget.•


End file.
